


Rapier and Dagger

by AIC_lab



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Maybe a little Loki/Amora
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC_lab/pseuds/AIC_lab
Summary: A story about Fandral and Loki falling in love.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	Rapier and Dagger

** 这是怎么 开始的呢？ **

阿斯加德的宴会能一连持续好几天。用于举办宴会的大厅能容纳上千人，众人分桌就餐，一盘一盘的烤肉、烧菜、面包，一桶一桶的蜜酒被端上桌，大厅中间有一个大舞池，打扮华丽的舞女在表演节目，众人也可以上场尽情歌舞。空气中弥漫着肉香、酒香和女性香水的气息，头顶微暗的灯光和四周燃烧的火把更添了几分迷醉。

范达尔正坐在位子上喝着蜜酒，看着舞女婀娜的身姿，突然阿莫拉窜进他的视线：“嘿帅哥，我们打个赌玩玩？”

“打赌？赌什么？”和阿莫拉打赌是有风险的，范达尔得问清楚。

“赌你能不能向洛基要到一个魔焰瓶。”阿莫拉神神秘秘地眨着眼。

“那是什么？”

“法师的室内装饰品，有点像花瓶。怎样，你赌不？”

“你知道洛基对魔法器具一向不给不借的吧，”范达尔呷了长长的一口。“不行，万一再触了洛基的霉头，我就完蛋了。”

“我还没开赌注呢。如果你要到了，把瓶子给我，然后我把从矮人那里得到的剑送你一把，任君挑选。你是不是有一把特别想要的？”阿莫拉咯咯笑着，“我就知道！那天你看见它眼睛都闪光了。”

“那么明显吗……”范达尔捏捏眉心，“好吧，如果他严词拒绝了，怎么办？”

“你不用怎么办，没要到就没要到。怎么样？”

“嗯，是啊，你是不能把我怎么样，那位可就不一定了。”范达尔转着杯子，看着酒液默默权衡利弊，不过他喝得不少，对那把锋利的宝剑的向往压倒了他的忧虑。“算了！我可以答应你！不过要给我两个月。”

“成交，帅哥。”阿莫拉抓过一杯酒和他碰了杯子，“不用愁眉苦脸，他又不能吃了你。”

范达尔喝干杯中酒，然后从桌上抓起一壶。他扫了眼大厅，发现洛基坐在角落默默抿着酒，就像欢呼与笑声和他隔了几个维度似的。他穿过人群踱到洛基面前，扬了扬壶：“殿下，我们来喝一杯？”

洛基眯起他那双绿眼睛打量着范达尔，看得范达尔快要以为自己哪里不得体了。他想起来希芙的评论——“那眼神看你就像你是个间谍似的”。好吧，估计这赌八成要吹。

几秒后洛基冷冰冰地开口了。“好的，谢谢你，范达尔。”

范达尔斟满洛基的杯子，又斟满自己的，主动碰了下杯，把酒一饮而尽。

他又在洛基身边坐了一晚。

** 然后 发生了什么？ **

几天后的深夜，洛基在用火焰石做实验的时候，因为一个咒语出了误差，实验室整个轰然爆炸，把半个金宫的人都从深梦中惊醒。范达尔跑去看望洛基的时候，他已经被送进治疗室，医生不允许无关人员进入。于是范达尔和洛基的家人一起在走廊里干坐着。好吧，这有点尴尬，他在行了礼后就和众神之父、众神之母大眼瞪小眼。虽然他天天和皇室的另一名成员索尔泡在一起，但国王和王后——尤其是国王散发出的气场压得他不知所措。好在三个小时后门开了，国王、王后和大王子冲了进去，范达尔守卫在门口，看着他们聊天。洛基恢复得很好，已经可以坐起来了。他的父亲气呼呼地责问他为什么不多加小心，他的母亲抚摸着他的后背，他的哥哥交叠双臂，围着他转来转去。

过了几分钟，众神之父就离开了。他要为几个小时后的朝会积攒精力。过了半小时，他母亲也离开了。索尔也准备走了，但他刚迈出几步，突然皱了皱眉头，想起一件事情：“兄弟，我们今天要去一次穆斯贝尔海姆，你想要点什么吗？”

“火焰石，”洛基轻声说道。范达尔意识到这是半小时以来洛基第一次说话。“我的存货都炸没了。”

索尔气愤地挥着手臂：“不行，兄弟！你刚把自己炸进诊疗室，还想再炸进来一次？”

“兄长，”洛基瞪着眼睛，“我知道哪里出错了，我必须再试一次。”

“还是不行！换个其他礼物吧，兄弟。”

洛基低头思考了一下。“好吧，那没有什么了。祝你们玩得开心。”

索尔拍拍洛基的肩膀，走了出去。他看到门口的范达尔有点吃惊，但也没说什么。范达尔猜测着，估计是没想到还会有别人来看洛基。在索尔离开后，范达尔上前说：“好好休息，殿下。”然后打算离开。但洛基叫住了他。

“范达尔，我有件事要拜托你。”

哦？这可不寻常。

洛基凝视着他的脸：“你和索尔一起去，对吧。帮我带点火焰石。”

范达尔挠挠头。“我觉得你兄长说的有道理。”

洛基摇摇头：“他不相信我能改正咒语。我不会再犯这个错误了，请相信我。”

范达尔同意了。他觉得自己一定是睡前喝多了酒。

** 有意思 ，后来呢？ **

后来他真的偷偷带回一包火焰石，他把包裹交给洛基时他看到了洛基眼中飞速闪过的情绪。但他分辨不出来。洛基也果然没在摆弄火焰石时炸过实验室。

更有意思的是洛基有时会在他和别人练习格斗时驻足观看一会儿。

几天后他碰巧在周围无人时遇到了洛基。洛基叫住他，抬起手，一把匕首出现在他手掌上。他示意范达尔接过匕首。范达尔拿起匕首，发现这匕首的十字格比洛基常用的更长，是细剑的副手武器。他仔细看着刀脊，上面刻印着卢恩符文。

“呃，谢谢你。”范达尔略惊讶地回答。这是谢礼吗？不必啊，为王子带点东西用不到这么庄重的回礼。

“战场上若有紧急情况，就让它助力你格斗。”洛基严肃地说。

范达尔又看看匕首，想说点什么，但等他抬头时，洛基已经瞬移走了。

** 还有 后续吧？ **

又过一周，他和一个低军衔的武士练习格斗时，对方摇摇头，说他的武器如此纤细，和女战士用的简直没有差别。范达尔有点窝火，但还是笑着回答能打赢他就行了。那武士还想说点什么，但他俩同时看见洛基在观看格斗，那武士就知趣地闭嘴了。如果再嘲讽范达尔的武器，就像直接嘲讽洛基——洛基用的匕首和飞刀本身就是防身武器，只有女性会将它们作为主武器。

几招过后，范达尔剑指对方的咽喉，对方认输，两人互相拍拍肩膀，训练结束。洛基转身离开，范达尔凭直觉跟了上去。

“下次你直接说，洛基用的武器更不像个战士，足以让他们闭嘴了。”洛基低声说道。

“这可不行！”范达尔吃了一惊，“我不会让那些人把闲言碎语的矛头指向你的。”

“无所谓，范达尔。”洛基快步走着，“反正已经都指向我了，多指一会儿也无所谓。”

范达尔想反驳，可又自觉没什么好说的。在他们静静走了一会儿后，范达尔到个好主意：“殿下，今晚去我家喝酒吗？”

“我很少喝酒。”洛基飞快地、自动地回答道，但他马上又转了口风：“我记得你搞到点苦艾酒？”

“是的，你喜欢这种？”

“比蜜酒强。”

在阿斯加德笼罩在星光下时，范达尔的房门响了。他打开门，让洛基进来。然后他请洛基坐在壁炉前，摆上几瓶苦艾酒、一瓶水、一碟糖和两个杯子

“来吧，殿下，尝尝华纳海姆的苦艾酒。”他准备给洛基倒酒加水，但洛基拦住了他。

“叫我洛基就行。”洛基给自己满上，抓住水瓶，瓶中水变成了冰块。然后他向杯中倒几个冰块，仰头干了酒。

“洛基，这酒不是这么喝的。”

“我知道，但我喜欢这么喝。”洛基又倒了第二杯，一仰头喝干了。

范达尔突然决定也这么试试。他也干了一大杯，感觉酒劲直接冲到了头顶。然后他俩快速地干了三瓶酒。在第三瓶酒见底后，他们无声地坐了一会儿，感受到苦艾酒渐渐带来了迷幻感。

然后，范达尔发现他止不住地看着洛基，或者说，欣赏着洛基。洛基嘿嘿嘿地小声笑了，摇摇晃晃地站起来，顺便向范达尔伸出一只手，做了个跳舞的邀请姿势。范达尔也不由自主地笑了，两个人就在屋里随意挪腾着，不停踩到对方的脚，不停地低声笑。范达尔感觉洛基像只猫，他忍不住去揉了揉洛基的黑发，然后把一绺调皮地伸到洛基绿眼睛前面的黑发拨到他耳后。洛基眨巴着眼睛，然后抱住范达尔。范达尔感受到两个人的心跳得热烈。

“洛基，想去我的卧室吗？”

他感觉洛基点了点头。

** 赌注 怎么样了？ **

两个月快结束了，范达尔才想起来他和洛基如此交好是因为那个赌注。那是个星光如水的夜晚，他和洛基在阿斯加德的郊野。他们当晚做过一次后，洛基建议直接在阿斯加德平原过夜。于是他们爬上一棵大树，范达尔坐在树杈上，背靠树干，洛基直接趴在了树枝上。范达尔看着洛基，突然想到阿斯加德的战士都像虎，像熊，像狼，而洛基像飞鸟，像游鱼，像一切灵巧的生物，唯独不像他们。

连他蜷在树枝上都像只鸟，好像随时会飞得远远的，再也不见。

范达尔摇摇头，清走了这些思绪，然后魔焰瓶跳到了他的脑海里。

“洛基，能送我件东西吗？”

“嗯？”洛基带着睡意哼哼着。

“能送我个魔焰瓶吗？”

“什么？”洛基突然警觉地抬起头，稍作思索又躺了回去。“跟谁打赌了啊，范达尔？”

“呃……你怎么知道的？”

“你哪里知道魔焰瓶啊。魔焰瓶是旧时法师之间的定情信物，在他们确定关系后送给对方作为装饰品。十几个世纪前，有人发现其中纯净的魔焰可以用来提炼成迷情药，这种习俗就逐渐废止了。”洛基缓缓说道，“我猜是魅惑女巫。”

“好吧，确实是她。”

洛基哼了一声，睡着了。

令范达尔惊讶的是，第二天晚上洛基还是给他一个透明的小瓶子，里面有两团火焰缓缓旋转着，一团是金色的，一团是绿色的。

范达尔把它放在了床头。

然后他对阿莫拉说，他没能完成赌注。

** 再 后来呢？ **

再后来发生了许多事。

再后来他们一起出征，他惆怅地看着其他伙伴有意疏离洛基，洛基也有意疏离他们。

再后来洛基越发沉默。

再后来索尔的加冕礼被破坏，他们打进约顿海姆。

再后来索尔被贬，洛基成了代理王。

再后来其他几人竟怀疑洛基叛国。

再后来洛基就彻底从阿斯加德消失了。众神之父和索尔说他跌落彩虹桥。洛基成了阿斯加德的伤口，成了不会被提起的名字。

再后来他陪着索尔去看彩虹桥旁守卫的海姆达尔。海姆达尔凝视着远方，索尔凝视着星空，范达尔凝视着脚下的虚空。半晌后索尔开口问道，其他领域还好吗？

海姆达尔摇头，没有阿斯加德的力量，战乱即将爆发。

索尔又问，中庭也要爆发战乱吗？

海姆达尔答，中庭尚且平静，一如既往。

索尔又问，简还好吗？

海姆达尔答，她久不见你，甚是沮丧。

索尔垂下肩膀。范达尔拍拍他，说没事的，只要人还活着，总是有希望的呀。

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter上的东西还是得备份啊


End file.
